staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lipca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Elif s.II - odc. 272 (Elif, bolum 272) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 135 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 135) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Z zaciśniętymi zębami (BITE THE BULLET) 125'; western kraj prod.USA (1975) 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 1/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 1, Reason to Believe) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Sięgnij po wołowinę 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Jak rozgniewać ptaka czyli prawdziwe Angry Birds (The Real Angry Birds); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Phil Cole 13:50 Elif s.II - odc. 273 (Elif, bolum 273) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:40 Opole 2018 na bis /24/; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 16:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 136 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 136) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Korona królów - odc 7 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:55 Korona królów - odc 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:30 Opole 2018 na bis /21/; koncert 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 6/103; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Mundial 2018: - Zapowiedź 1/4F kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:05 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie 22:30 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /79/; magazyn 22:55 Ocaleni; reality show 24:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż 00:30 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 1/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 1/12) - txt. str. 777 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2015) 01:15 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 2/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 2/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015) 02:05 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /79/; magazyn 02:35 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 03:30 Kruzenshtern; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cusce 04:25 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracyjne gwiazdy; cykl dokumentalny 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 23 ed. 3; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 657 - Nie jesteś sama - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:50 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 17 Sekrety browarnego kotła - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 92 "Potwór" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (101) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 169 "Prawda w oczy kole" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1864 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 24 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:00 Lajk! 13:25 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Postaw na milion s.I - odc. 122; teleturniej 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2399; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 25 ed. 3; teleturniej 17:10 Czarna Perła - Odc 32/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1858 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1859 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Cartouche - Rabuś Wspaniały - cz. 1 (Cartouche, le brigand magnifique (Cartouche)) 103'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2009) 22:05 Kontakt - odc. 1/8 (Contact) 48'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 23:05 Hotelowa miłość (Management) 89'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:45 Jedyna szansa - odc 1 (Une chance de Trop) 57'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 01:50 Jedyna szansa - odc 2 (Une chance de Trop); serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 02:55 Soyka Kolektyw - W hołdzie Mistrzowi; koncert 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 06:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (72) Kurpie i Mazowsze; felieton 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Wszystkie kolory świata - Armenia - kraina Noego (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 10:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (72) Kurpie i Mazowsze; felieton 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 702; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 05.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Podlasia portret podróżny; reportaż 11:15 Dla niesłyszących - Włączeni i Aktywni - JM; cykl reportaży 11:30 Ucieczki przez druty - Podziemny schron; dokument fabularyzowany 12:15 Czas na czyste powietrze - Czy powietrze może szkodzić? Płuca; magazyn 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 28 - Jesteśmy na wczasach.; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 05.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (27) - "Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów - początki materii"; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (27) - "Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów - początki materii"; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 05.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:30 Kronika 29 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; felieton 23:45 Ucieczki przez druty - Podziemny schron; dokument fabularyzowany 00:30 Czas na czyste powietrze - Czy powietrze może szkodzić? Płuca; magazyn 00:45 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 01:25 Wszystkie kolory świata - Armenia - kraina Noego (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 02:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (72) Kurpie i Mazowsze; felieton 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 702; magazyn 02:45 Podlasia portret podróżny; reportaż 03:10 Dla niesłyszących - Włączeni i Aktywni - JM; cykl reportaży 03:25 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:15 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 28 - Jesteśmy na wczasach.; magazyn 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:20 Lato nad Biebrzą; felieton 05:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż TVP 3 Poznań 06:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 06:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (72) Kurpie i Mazowsze; felieton 07:01 Witaj Wielkopolsko!; program publicystyczny 07:13 Pogoda 07:16 Witaj Wielkopolsko!; program publicystyczny 07:30 Teleskop 07:40 Witaj Wielkopolsko!; program publicystyczny 08:11 Pogoda 08:13 Witaj Wielkopolsko!; program publicystyczny 08:30 Teleskop 08:40 Witaj Wielkopolsko!; program publicystyczny 09:05 Wszystkie kolory świata - Armenia - kraina Noego (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 702; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda-1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Podlasia portret podróżny; reportaż 11:15 Dla niesłyszących - Włączeni i Aktywni - JM; cykl reportaży 11:30 Ucieczki przez druty - Podziemny schron; dokument fabularyzowany 12:15 Czas na czyste powietrze - Czy powietrze może szkodzić? Płuca; magazyn 12:31 Teleskop 12:57 Pogoda 13:00 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 28 - Jesteśmy na wczasach.; magazyn 14:00 Z archiwum TVP Poznań 14:30 Teleskop 14:48 Pogoda 14:50 Wiadomości sportowe 15:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda-2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (27) - "Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów - początki materii"; magazyn 17:31 Teleskop - flesz 17:43 Pogoda 17:47 Magazyn Targowy 18:00 Reportaż 18:30 Teleskop 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Temat dnia - Wydarzyło się w Wielkopolsce; wywiad 19:13 Making of - Il Divo w Poznaniu; reportaż 19:30 Kroniki sportowe 19:38 Tarnowo na sportowo; magazyn 19:45 Kroniki wioślarskie powt z; reportaż 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (27) - "Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów - początki materii"; magazyn 21:02 Teleskop Wieczorny 21:20 Pogoda 21:23 Wiadomości sportowe 21:35 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda-3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 Ucieczki przez druty - Podziemny schron; dokument fabularyzowany 23:35 Kronika 29 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków; felieton 00:15 Czas na czyste powietrze - Czy powietrze może szkodzić? Płuca; magazyn 00:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 68 Grudziądz; magazyn 01:20 Wszystkie kolory świata - Armenia - kraina Noego (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 02:15 Polska z Miodkiem - (72) Kurpie i Mazowsze; felieton 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 702; magazyn 02:45 Podlasia portret podróżny; reportaż 03:10 Dla niesłyszących - Włączeni i Aktywni - JM; cykl reportaży 03:25 Walc Wojciechowski; reportaż 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:15 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 28 - Jesteśmy na wczasach.; magazyn 04:25 Pogoda-3 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:25 Lato nad Biebrzą; felieton 05:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 17; reportaż Polsat HD 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4090 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.537 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.538 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.539 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.71 10:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.684 11:45 Gliniarze, odc.195 12:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.592 13:45 Sekrety rodziny, odc.18 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.647 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3666 16:40 Gliniarze, odc.137 17:40 Sekrety rodziny, odc.19 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.49 20:05 Sekstaśma 22:10 To Twoja wina, odc.5 23:15 Zupełnie jak miłość 01:30 Tajemnice losu, odc.3043 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5361 05:40 Mango 06:50 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1027 07:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1028 08:20 Doradca smaku 8 - Mule po francusku w sosie śmietanowym, odc. 23/40 08:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 6, odc. 12/13 09:30 Szkoła, odc. 315 10:30 Ukryta prawda, odc. 573 11:30 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 43/60 12:30 19 +, odc. 204 13:00 19 +, odc. 205 13:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1029 14:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1030 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 2, odc. 9/14 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 316 17:00 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 44/60 18:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 574 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7491 19:35 Sport, odc. 7474 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7471 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5362 20:10 Doradca smaku 8 - Zupa ziemniaczana z krewetkami, odc. 24/40 20:15 Na Wspólnej, sez. 16, odc. 2708 20:55 Milionerzy, odc. 82/113 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 10/14 22:35 Zanim zasnę 00:35 Lepiej późno niż później 03:05 Uwaga!, odc. 5362 03:30 Moc Magii, odc. 179/250 TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.137 07:05 Looney Tunes Show, odc.24 07:35 Looney Tunes Show, odc.25 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.16 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.4 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.19 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.20 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.17 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.5 13:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.57 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.172 15:00 Esmeralda, odc.11 16:00 Esmeralda, odc.12 17:00 Esmeralda, odc.13 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.387 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.388 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.176 21:00 Półfinał Mistera Polski 2018, odc.1 22:00 Półfinał Mistera Polski 2018, odc.2 23:00 Półfinał Mistera Polski 2018, odc.3 23:35 Odznaka 01:40 Galileo: Tajemnicze historie, odc.14 02:40 Interwencja 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.805 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1042 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1046 TVN 7 HD 05:15 Ukryta prawda, odc. 271 06:20 Szpital, odc. 350 07:15 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 69 08:15 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 4, odc. 5/23 09:15 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 3 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 625 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 70 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 524 14:55 Szpital, odc. 351 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 4, odc. 6/23 16:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 4 18:00 Dr House II, odc. 7/24 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 626 20:00 Legenda telewizji II: Kontynuacja 22:20 Lucyfer, odc. 18 23:20 Rush, odc. 1/10 00:20 Ognista miłość 02:45 Moc Magii, odc. 179/250 TV Puls HD 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 4, odc. 326 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 93 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 78 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 1, odc. 2: Laura 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 1, odc. 3: Perfidny plan 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 6: Ścigani 12:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 7: Zagubiona 13:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 7, odc. 5: Dorwać Rio 13:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 7, odc. 6: Niewysłowione 14:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 9: 9 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 8: Gniazdo żmij 17:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 9: Anioły śmierci cz.1 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 78 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 79 20:00 Straszny film 4 21:45 Zemsta frajerów: następne pokolenie 23:40 Wybuchowy duet 01:10 Dyżur, sez. 2, odc. 28 01:45 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Smacznego... 02:25 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 10: Park z niespodziankami 02:45 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 65: 65 03:40 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Biesiada Kurpiowska: Miód kurpiowski 04:05 Menu na miarę, odc. 7 04:40 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 2 05:00 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 4: Prawo jazdy, jak z koszmaru 05:25 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 5: Gęsi od Raka Puls 2 HD 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 36: Niespodziewana wizyta 06:05 Dziwny świat kota Filemona, odc. 6: Ach, te myszy 06:30 Było sobie życie, odc. 17: Nerki 07:00 Gumisie, sez. 1, odc. 4: Śpiewający ptak 07:35 Jej Wysokość Zosia, sez. 1, odc. 16: Panna Oset 08:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia, sez. 1, odc. 17: Amulet i hymn 08:25 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1063: Ważne zadanie Filipa 08:45 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 1: Nieposłuszny koń 09:00 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 18, odc. 23: Marianka i dinozaury 09:15 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 45: Żadnych tańców 09:20 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 46: Mistrz golfa 09:35 Psi patrol, sez. 2, odc. 213: Pieski ratują psyrenkę 10:00 Reksio, odc. 59: Reksio i dzięcioł 10:10 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 2: Niezwykłe odkrycie 10:25 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 46: Keep Fit 10:45 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 84: Noddy potrzebuje lekarstwo 11:00 Listonosz Pat – Przesyłki specjalne, sez. 1, odc. 19 11:15 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 37: Marynarski chrzest 11:30 Reksio, odc. 60: Reksio i kruk 11:45 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 3: Maszeruje wojsko 12:00 Gumisie, sez. 1, odc. 5: Wyrocznia/ Olbrzym i kamień życzeń 12:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 113: Kawalerskie czasy 13:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów, sez. 1, odc. 1: Zagadka wnętrza Ziemi 13:35 Pixie i Dixie, odc. 10: Kosmiczny as 13:40 Pixie i Dixie, odc. 11: Młody Jinks 13:50 Pixie i Dixie, odc. 12: Kamerdyner Jinks 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 114: Zamiana ról 14:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 115: Ulubione zwierzątko Bamm-Bamma 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 2, odc. 37: Szala nie zniewala 15:35 Timon i Pumba, sez. 2, odc. 38: Potyczki na smyczki plus piata insektofonia Beethovena/ Kozłowanie przy szlabanie 16:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 140: Mity i legendy z Bikini Dolnego: Potwór w Bikini Dolnym/ Mity i legendy z Bikini Dolnego: Witamy w Trójkącie Dolnym 16:35 Niech żyje Król Julian: Na wygnaniu, sez. 3, odc. 5: Uwolnić Kina z klatki delfina 17:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 32: Niebezpieczna gra/Uliczny kolega 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 34: Powrót Zemsty Doktora Bulgota 1 18:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 1, odc. 129: Domek na drzewie 18:20 Psi patrol, sez. 2, odc. 214: Pieski ratują rodzinę słoni / Pieski i podstępne kociaki 18:45 Klinika dla pluszaków, sez. 1, odc. 16: Coś się pruje / Rozmowy krótkofalówek 19:10 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1064: Dom na kółkach 19:25 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 2: Urodziny Sama 19:35 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 18, odc. 24: Tu Samson, do usług 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 67 21:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 6, odc. 25: Powrót 22:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 7, odc. 1: Prawda albo konsekwencje 23:00 Zabójcze umysły, sez. 5, odc. 102: Retaliation 00:00 Zabójcze umysły, sez. 5, odc. 103: Uncanny valley, The 01:00 Ukryta tożsamość, sez. 1, odc. 5: Tipping point 02:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 9: 9 03:00 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 23: Czy ja to wszystko zrobiłem? 03:35 JRG w akcji, sez. 1, odc. 2 04:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Biesiada Wędkarska: Karp zatorski 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Biesiada Tatarska: Pierekaczewnik 05:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Biesiada sami swoi: Kołacz śląski TV Polonia 06:05 Czas honoru - odc. 1* - Skok - txt. str. 777 48'; serial TVP 07:00 Wschód; magazyn 07:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 19 - Kolekcjoner; magazyn 07:45 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 19 Jak rozmnażają się podwodne stworzenia; magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (101) 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (298); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (431) Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński; felieton 13:10 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 4 Podgląd - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (11) Wodzisław; felieton 14:40 Strażacy s.II - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 5) - Krok przed metą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:30 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Rezydencja - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Orły Nawałki - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:55 Domisie - Stara trąbka Strachowyja; program dla dzieci 17:20 Krótka historia - (440) Dynastia Andegawenów; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Polski grill - /8/; magazyn 18:25 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak wielkich artystów (1); magazyn turystyczny 18:55 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 4 Podgląd - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Gen innowacyjności - txt. str. 777 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 13/20 - Żywy obrazek; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 120 (seria X odc. 3) - Kwestia zaufania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:35 Przepis dnia - /353/; magazyn 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (299); rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (1); program rozrywkowy 23:45 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /79/; magazyn 00:10 Polska z Miodkiem - (11) Wodzisław; felieton 00:15 Rezydencja - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 19 - Kolekcjoner; magazyn 01:35 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 19 Jak rozmnażają się podwodne stworzenia; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 13/20 - Żywy obrazek; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:35 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 120 (seria X odc. 3) - Kwestia zaufania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Krótka historia - (440) Dynastia Andegawenów; felieton 03:30 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 4 Podgląd - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 04:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (11) Wodzisław; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (299); rozmowa 04:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (1); program rozrywkowy 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 05.07.2017; felieton 05:55 Przepis dnia - /353/; magazyn TVP ABC 04:45 Domisie - Strachowyj śmieciarz; program dla dzieci 05:15 Smerfy - Gnomskie wakacje, odc. 238 (Gnome’s Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Wissper - Skacz koniku, skacz!, odc. 40 (Jump Horse Jump!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:45 Wissper - Przyjęcie dla pingwina, odc. 41 (A Penguin Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:55 Rodzina Treflików - Szczęśliwa rodzinka, odc. 11; serial animowany 06:05 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ryk tygrysa szablozębnego, odc. 11 (SABRE - TOOTHED CAT & ROAR); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Niewłaściwy trop, odc. 13 (The Wrong Smell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin maszynista, odc. 43 (Benjamin the engine driver); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:15 Smerfy - Posągowy Maruda, odc. 237 (Monumental Grouch); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:45 Rodzina Rabatków - Latarnia w lesie, odc. 29 (Lighthouse in the forest); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Rozklekotany Wilson, odc. 3 (Clunky Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Do szeregu!, odc. 94 (IN THE RANKS); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 08:35 Super Wings - Zbłąkana paczka, odc. 36 (Square Search) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Raz w roku, odc. 44 (Once in a year) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sprawa dla detektywa, odc. 45 (The puzzling casing) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:10 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 13 - Kierunek Kraków; serial animowany 09:20 Domisie - Zagubieni w bajkach; program dla dzieci 09:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:05 Owce w sieci - Papla (Papla); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011) 10:10 To Timmy! - Timmiemu jest straszno, odc. 29 (Timmy gets Spooked); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:25 Wissper - Krokodyl na drzewie, odc. 42 (Croc Up A Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:30 Wissper - Jadłospis hipopotama, odc. 43 (Gourmet Hippo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:40 Rodzina Treflików - Rodzina Treflików, odc. 12; serial animowany 10:55 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Selfie centrozaura, odc. 12 (CENTROSAURUS & VIDEO); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Yakari - Śnieżne drzewo, odc. 38 (In the search of the snow tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Szop pracz szuka przyjaciela, odc. 44 (A friend for Rocky raccoon); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Smerfy - Gnomskie wakacje, odc. 238 (Gnome’s Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:25 Owce w sieci - Mała miss (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011) 12:30 Rodzina Rabatków - Podwodny skarb, odc. 30 (Treasure hunt); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:00 Stacyjkowo - Koko i tunel, odc. 4 (Koko And The Tunnel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Zazdrość, odc. 95 (JEALOUSY); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 13:25 Super Wings - Uciekająca tęcza, odc. 37 (Flying Colors) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Krecik i panda - Ogromny arbuz, odc. 13 (A Big Watermelon) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016) 13:55 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... wielorybicę, odc. 14 (The Day Henry Met... a Whale); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Koniec wakacji, odc. 13 (End of the Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:15 Festiwal Dziecięcy "Muszelki Wigier" 2018 cz. 2; reportaż 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Niezapomniany wieczór, odc. 26 (The Best Night Ever); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2011) 15:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:30 To Timmy! - Wesołych snów Timmy, odc. 30 (Sweet Dreams Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:45 Domisie - Strachowyj śmieciarz; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 46 Gdzie rosną ananasy? - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Zabawy z dinozaurem, odc. 4 (Dino Might); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Wissper - Koń, który utknął, odc. 44 (Horse In A Hole); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:05 Wissper - Miś w środku, odc. 45 (Bear In The Middle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:15 Rodzina Treflików - Babski wieczór, odc. 13; serial animowany 17:30 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Packa Ankylozaura, odc. 13 (ANKYLOSAUR & CLUB); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Z daleka od mamy, odc. 15 (The One that Got Away); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 18:00 Słoń Beniamin - Wyprawa na Morze Arktyczne, odc. 45 (Benjamin in the Arctic Ocean); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:30 Smerfy - Małogłowe Smerfy, odc. 239 (Small Minden Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Kosmiczne króliczki, odc. 31 (Stardust); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Hamulce Bruna, odc. 5 (Braking Brewster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Złe towarzystwo, odc. 96 (BAD COMPANY); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Piracki łup, odc. 38 (Pirate Booty) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Przybywamy w pokoju, odc. 65 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Yakari - Wielki Yakari, odc. 39 (Great Yakari); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 20:30 Supa Strikas - Najszybsze rękawice na zachodzie, odc. 65 (Fastest Gloves in the West); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Zakazany romans, odc. 28 (Forbidden Romance); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda czwarta czyli niewiarygodne skutki wagarów pospolitych czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 21:55 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda piąta czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 22:30 Jak to działa - odc. 24 Trąba powietrzna - txt. str. 777; magazyn 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 7; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (67) Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Klan - odc. 3120 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 66 (seria V, odc. 10) - Obrona konieczna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 67 (seria V, odc. 11) - Sonata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 290 (s. 4, odc. 71) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 290 (s. 4, ep. 71)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 11:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 38 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 133 "Proszę pani, był wypadek..." - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 134 "Dobre chęci" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 673 - Solidarność matek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1356 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 40 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza" (51); magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 142 - Cudowne dziecko (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 68 (seria VI, odc. 3) - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Ekstremalne podróże Brenta Owensa - odc. 8 (Brent Owens: Extreme, authentic & unwrapped); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 21:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 229 "Denna rybka" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 230 "Obligatoryjne figle" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Uciekinier (Mud) 124'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2013) 01:00 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - txt. str. 777 116'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1959) 03:05 Na sygnale - odc. 188 "Truposz" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:35 Na sygnale - odc. 189 "Szał" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:20 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Grunwald, Racławice - reportaż; reportaż 08:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:30 Reportaż z regionu - 1200 Muzeów odc. 12 - Muzeum Bajek, Baśni i Opowieści w Konstancinie - Jeziornej; Muzeum Dobranocek w Rzeszowie.; reportaż 09:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 1 Jest dla kogo żyć. Rok 1863; serial TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski 10:30 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 4 U Tatarów - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Flesz historii - odc. 397; cykl reportaży 11:25 Specosiedleńcy - Tragedia chłopska cz. 1 (Tragedia chłopska. Film pierwszy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Białoruś (2014); reż.:Władimir Łuckij 11:50 Polska poza Polską - Gdzie Bóg rozumie po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens 13:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - W Puszczy Piskiej 13:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Pearl Harbor - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Agonia - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Armia Czerwona cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 15:05 Pancerni pogromcy Hitlera - odc. 2/2 (The Men and the Machines that Beat Hitler); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:10 Historia Polski - Oni byli pierwsi... Lubelski lipiec 1980; film dokumentalny 17:20 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4 Bazar czy rewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Bunkier cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Bunkier cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 19:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Kryptonim Drewniany koń 20:30 GoodBye America; film dokumentalny; reż.:Barbara Włodarczyk 21:30 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 2 Przyjadę na ślub. Rok 1870; serial TVP 23:00 Spór o historię - Mężne niewiasty; debata 23:45 Miasto Gniewu - /7/; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:20 Miasto Gniewu - /8/; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 4/13 Smok - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 02:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:30 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4 Bazar czy rewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:23 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:53 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:24 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:55 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:23 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:54 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:25 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:55 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:54 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:54 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Serwis Info Dzień 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:55 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:54 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:08 Pogoda Info 00:15 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:43 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:50 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:18 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 02:45 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 03:03 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 03:30 Pogoda Info 03:33 Poleski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 04:20 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 1 Latarnie polskiego wybrzeża - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:48 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:22 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:28 W tyle wizji TVP Kultura 08:00 Dezerterzy - Majka Jeżowska; rozmowa 08:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:45 Debiut; film animowany 08:55 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany 09:05 Blizna 102'; dramat 11:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 16 Nasi są daleko. Rok 1943; serial TVP 12:25 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 17 Przyjazna hałda. Rok 1944; serial TVP 13:40 Analiza wzruszeń i rozdrażnień; film animowany 13:55 Siekierezada - txt. str. 777 78'; dramat 15:25 Taśmy Kultury - Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 2; program dokumentalny 15:50 Taśmy Kultury - Słownik wyrazów obcych - Lunatyzm 16:25 Śmierć jak kromka chleba - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat 18:25 Epizod; film animowany; reż.:Agata Gorządek 18:35 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 1/7 - Piłka - txt. str. 777 27'; serial TVP 19:05 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 2/7 - Ratuj Paragon - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Brad Gregory 20:00 14 maja o północy 72' 21:20 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Wstęp do filmu - Siódma pieczęć 21:30 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Siódma pieczęć (Sjunde inseglet, Det aka The Seventh Seal) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1956) 23:15 Scena Klasyczna - (24) Agata Szymczewska; koncert 23:55 Dziennik filozofa - 108; felieton 00:10 Kino nocne - Withnail i ja (Withnail & I) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1987) 02:00 Taśmy Kultury - Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 02:25 Boisko bezdomnych - txt. str. 777 AD 118'; film obyczajowy 04:35 Teledyski 05:30 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na klopsy do Iławy - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (36) 08:10 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret TEY (1); program rozrywkowy 08:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) - Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe 09:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 207 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:50 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (7) - Nauczyciel cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /17/ - "Przeżyj to sam" - Lombard 11:00 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /113/ - "Nim stanie się tak" - Voo Voo 11:15 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /27/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 12:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 13:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - (37) 14:40 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wizyta rodziców" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 14:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko 16:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (2); widowisko 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia Borów Tucholskich - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Sycylia - Cukier, sól i wino; magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /19/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (38) 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (39) - Kicz - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Kierunek Kabaret - /50/ - Morskie opowieści 23:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wizyta rodziców" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 23:30 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (31); talk-show 00:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 206 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (1); program rozrywkowy 01:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (2); program rozrywkowy 02:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (3); program rozrywkowy 03:40 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret TEY (1); program rozrywkowy 03:55 Rozrywka Retro - Autogama; program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:20 Na sygnale - odc. 53 "Przysługa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:50 Na sygnale - odc. 54 "Superbohater" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:25 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:35 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 834; serial TVP 09:30 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 8 11:40 Ranczo s.X - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:40 Ranczo s.X - odc. 123 (seria X, odc. 6) - Depresja Biskupa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 230 - Randka (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 231 - Dobry mąż (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 75 - Szczęśliwy strażak; serial TVP 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 54 "Superbohater" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:00 Ranczo s.X - odc. 124 (seria X, odc. 7) - Wet za wet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 232 - 15:10 do Skarżyska (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 20 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013) 21:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 233 - Zdrada (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Prokurator - odc. 7/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:45 Prokurator - odc. 8/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:50 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 834; serial TVP 04:40 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:10 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 05:45 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Urugwaj - Portugalia (1/8F: Urugwaj - Portugalia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 07:40 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 08:00 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 14:15 Dzień na Mundialu; felieton 15:10 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Brazylia - Meksyk (1/8F: Brazylia - Meksyk) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:25 Mundial 2018: - mecz dnia 19:35 Mundial 2018: - Zapowiedź 1/4F (Zapowiedź 1/4F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:30 Mundialowy Wieczór 23:30 Mundial 2018: - mecz dnia 01:35 Mundial 2018: - Podsumowanie 1/8F (Podsumowanie 1/8F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 03:25 Mundial 2018: - Zapowiedź 1/4F (Zapowiedź 1/4F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 15:50 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Brazylia - Meksyk kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 18:00 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Belgia - Japonia kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:00 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Szwecja - Szwajcaria kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:00 Mundial 2018: - 1/8F: Kolumbia - Anglia kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 24:00 Zakończenie programu RÚV 16:15 Pirat Skała 16:55 The Beatles lub Rollers 17:50 Táknmálsfréttir 18:00 KrakkaRÚV 18:01 Lund Skała (1 z 39) 18:08 Dokładnie takie historie (8 z 8) 18:20 Ronja raningjadóttir 18:44 Flink (24 odcinek) 18:47 Tulipop (7 z 9) 18:50 Vísindahorn Avars 19:00 Aktualności 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Gay Biegły (1 z 6) 19:55 Landsmót hestamanna 2018 20:15 Dom (2 z 10) 21:10 Zatrzymani (1 z 6) 22:00 Tíufréttir 22:15 Pogoda 22:20 Patrole policyjne (10 z 23) 23:05 Złote Cielęta (6 z 8) 23:55 Poszukiwanie miłości w świecie online 0:45 Dagskrárlok RÚV 2 16:15 Wędkarstwo (1 z 7) 17:05 Séra Brown (13 z 15) 17:50 15 lat w Islandii 19:05 Raj (6 z 6) 19:40 Centrala (4 z 6) 20:10 Poldark (4 z 9) 21:10 Zanurz się w Reykjaviku (2 z 6) 21:40 Duchy (3 z 8) 22:35 Niemcy "83 (4 z 8) 23:25 Dagskrárlok